Santa Sasuke
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasuSaku: Navidad, navidad, la mejor oportunidad: para conseguir dinero, bajos precios y también... para ser el regalo de la persona que amas. — Te quiero a ti, Santa Sasuke.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Santa Sasuke_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

· Narración.

· —Cuando hablan los personajes.

· **Pensamientos de Sasuke. **

**Notas: **One-Shot - SasuSaku - AU - OoC - Humor - General

**

* * *

Summary: **Navidad, navidad, la mejor oportunidad. Para conseguir dinero, bajos precios y también... para ser el regalo de la persona que amas. —Te quiero a ti, Santa Sasuke.

·

**S****αnt****α** **Sαsuke**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**Necesito dinero, necesito dinero. **

Sí lo necesita, pero aún con la necesidad primordial de todo el mundo, Sasuke Uchiha también tiene un orgullo que cuidar. Y todos pensarían "Qué forma de cuidarla".  
Humillante, vergonzoso, tonto, ridículo. Un sinfín de cosas que sentía Sasuke en este momento.

—Y también quiero una muñeca parlante y…

**Sólo cuatro horas más y me voy de aquí.**

Ya ni escuchaba a los niños pidiendo sus juguetes, estaba ya harto y con dolor de cabeza desde que el primer niño que le tocó. Un niño que pedía un montón de cosas, y cuando me refiero a un montón, es un millón de cosas. Y ahora, después de los millones de niños que le han tocado este turno, ahora era una niña con una voz tan aguda y chillante que le hacía doler más su cabeza.  
Con su mano izquierda, frota su blanca y larga barba.

**¡Barba que me pica!**

Pobre Sasuke. Pero necesitas el dinero, sólo un poco más y ya te comprarás ese hermoso convertible rojo. ¿Desde cuándo has ahorrado para eso, Sasuke?

**¡Desde que tengo catorce años!**

Cierto. Bueno, las cosas no pueden ir peor, ahí viene tu "querido" hermano mayor.

**Oh, genial.**

Su "querido" hermano mayor, se abría paso por toda la multitud de gente que esperaba su turno. A Sasuke se le petrificó su cuerpo al observar que Itachi y sus amigos venían donde él se ubicaba y… con una cámara en las manos de Itachi. Oh, no, ya se imaginaba a él en la Internet.

**¡Maldito idiota! ¡Juro que me vengaré un día!**

Relájate, Sasuke, que mañana es navidad. No querrás que Santa no te traiga nada ¿o sí?

**¿Te estás burlando, verdad?**

¿Eh?... No, claro que no, yo sólo decía. Bueno, mejor concéntrate en idearte un plan para escapar de ahí, que ahí viene Itachi y sus amigos.

—¡Sasuke-chan! —gritó soltando una débil carcajada—. O más bien… ¡Santa Sasuke! —y ahora, con sus amigos, Itachi soltó unas de sus más fuertes carcajadas que nunca jamás ha soltado en su vida.

Pero hay que aceptarlo, ver a Sasuke así es realmente entretenido y cómico. Ahora ya no se veía para nada sexy. Ahora se veía cómico, con su traje rojo, una almohada de su cama colocada en su abdomen, dando la forma de una grande barriga. Su barba que le picaba todo el día, el gorrito rojo sobre su peluca larga y blanca, con unos pequeñísimos lentes y sus mejillas estaban maquilladas con rubor rosado haciendo parecer que Sasuke siempre esté sonrojado. Él sentado en una grande silla adornada de cosas navideñas, con un niño sentado en sus piernas.

Yo también quiero una foto.

**¡Pues no te la daré! ¡Las quemaré todas!**

No te la iba a pedir, sólo busco en la Internet y ya. Bueno, siguiendo la historia. Itachi estaba retorciéndose en el suelo sin cesar su carcajada, los amigos de él tomaban fotos. La gente que estaba esperando su turno fruncía el ceño por la demora de personas tan inmaduras.

**¿Es que no bastaba con Naruto cuando se burlaba enfrente de mí y todos mis amigos?**

No, al parecer no. Tienes muchos conocidos, Sasuke.  
Los amigos de Itachi, se llevaron al hermano mayor en brazos, ya que no podía parar de reír y hasta estaba morado. Sasuke soltó un suspiro, ya había pasado lo peor.

—¡Vamos con Santa, Sakura!

**¡No es cierto! ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? ¿Se organizaron para hacerme la vida imposible?**

Y sí es cierto, Sasuke desde su asiento, veía a Ino, Hinata y a… Sakura saliendo de una tienda de ropa, dirigiéndose donde él está haciendo su molesto trabajo. Sí, ya veía la cabecita rosada de ella. Y justamente ella, de todas las mujeres que conoce, sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir así: patético.  
Esto es un secreto, un secreto que Sasuke no le ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Naruto, sólo a mí. Sasuke Uchiha, hombre que no le ha puesto interés a ninguna mujer, está perdida, desesperada y locamente enamorado de ella. No le digan a nadie.

**¡Pero ya le dijiste a todo el mundo! No tardará nada Sakura de enterarse del "secreto". Notase las comillas.**

Ah, perdón, Sasuke, pero tenían que saberlo. Pero no importa… y ¿qué vas a hacer cuando la mujer que amas esté en tus piernas?

**Taparme con el gorro, correr o noquearla.**

¡No seas cobarde! Dale la cara y dile que la amas.

**¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Me veré como un estúpido decirle "Te amo" vestido de Santa Claus.**

Quizá también te diga que te ama, la navidad es misteriosa.

**¡No, no lo haré y punto!**

—¡Te toca, Sakura!

**¿Qué demonios…?**

Y esas falsas mejillas sonrojadas, ahora sí prendieron como el fuego al sentir algo pesado en sus piernas.

**Ay, Dios. ¿Qué hago? ¡Dime!**

¡No sé! ¿Decirle que la amas?... Bueno, no. Pues, sólo escucha lo que te dice y sonríe.

—Hola… Santa Claus. Pues lo que quiero de navidad es… pues, no sé. Bueno, mis amigas siempre me molestan que no tengo novio.

**¡Oh, no! Ese tema no.**

—Y hasta Hinata, la más tímida, su novio es Naruto y yo… no —se sonroja.

**¡Es tan adorable! Como quisiera besarla.**

Pues hazlo.

—Y… ¿hay alguien que te gusta? —preguntó Santa Sasuke, perdón, Sasuke en un susurro y sus mejillas aún sonrojadas. Desvía la mirada por la pregunta que acababa de formular.

**¡Qué idiota!**

—¿Eh? Ah, pues se llama… —se pone muy roja— se llama… Sasuke.

**¡¿Qué dijo?! ¿Cuántos Sasuke's conozco?**

Sasuke, al Sasuke que se refiere es a ti.

**Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no puedo creerlo. ¡Estoy llorando de alegría! **

—Santa, ¿está… llorando?

—¿Eh? ¡No, no! Sólo se me escapó una lágrima —ríe nervioso.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? —Sakura se acerca más al rostro de Sasuke. Tratando de averiguar quién era la persona que se escondía en esa barba blanca. Y para su mala suerte, el Santa Claus que tenía enfrente es—. ¡¿Sasuke?!

**¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hago?!**

Taparte con el gorro, correr o noquearla.

**La última opción es tentadora.**

Sakura se sonrojó como nunca. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Pero…

Sasuke estaba tan nervioso y asustado. No sabía qué hacer.

**¿Besarla? ¿Decirle que yo también la amo?**

Sí.

—Sakura, cálmate.

—Pero te dije la verdad… ¡Qué vergüenza! —se trata de levantar de las piernas de Sasuke.

—¡No, espera! —la agarra de la cintura a Sakura—. Dime qué es lo que quieres de Navidad.

—Yo… pues, no puedo decirte.

—Dímelo y te lo traeré mañana en Navidad.

—Pues… a ti, Sasuke —se sonrojó a más no poder.

—No te preocupes, que Santa Sasuke te lo traerá —y la besa en sus labios.

¿"Santa Sasuke te lo traerá"? Buena esa, Sasuke. ¿Notaste mi tono burlón?

**Cállate. Que estoy ansioso de que mañana sea Navidad.**

Sí, ya me lo imagino. Y… ¿me puedes traer a tu hermano para Navidad?

**No. **

—Gracias, Santa Sasuke —ríe—. Dejaré la ventana de mi habitación abierta y mañana, veré mis regalos bajo el árbol.

**Hm… ¿quién me podrá envolver para regalo?**

·

**Fι****n

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**x**D. Espero que les haya gusatdo. No tengo tiempo para hablar así que: ¡Feliz Navidad! Que se la pasen muy lindo y pidan regalos a Santa Sasuke (xD).

Se cuidan. Sayonara.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
